


Epilogue

by Rikerbabe



Series: Changes [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

I.... didn't want to die, to go out this way..helpless to the same thing that killed my mother. My life was really just beginning and there were so many opportunities that lay ahead of me before I became ill. But I came to realize that death IS a part of living, but it hurts just the same. My friends are grieving, trying to understand what happened to me, and what happens to them now.

 

Deanna...ah sweet Deanna.....my Imzadi...the one who my heart is bound to, now and forever...I didn't mean to leave you, after everything we've been through. Our future was looking bright, with us finally coming together as one. I know your heart is breaking, my love and there is nothing I can do to help you. How I wish I could be there to wipe your tears, and hold you once again! To hear your sweet, sweet laughter and to see the glow of love in your eyes...To be there with you at night, holding you as you sleep listening to your soft breathing as you dream of our future.

Jean-Luc Picard.....I will never get the chance to tell you that I have always respected and admired you for your endless courage in the most difficult times. I've seen the private side of you as you conducted Tasha's funeral, holding back the tears that I knew were there, but you didn't want to show. The loss of your brother and nephew affected you greatly, and I was proud to be the one you expressed your concerns and fears to. I had hoped to follow you as Captain of the Enterprise one day, to take the Enterprise and carry on the proud tradition that is being her captain. You were much more to me than a commanding officer...you were a father-figure, brother, and most importantly, a friend when I needed one. You guided me through some dark times in my life and I will always be grateful for that.

Beverly Crusher...You tried to save me, but in the end, my illness triumphed over every possible thing you did. I don't hold anything against you, and I hope that in time you will understand. You did your best, losing much sleep in trying to keep me alive for those who loved me. You will always have my up most respect and love for all that you did for me. In time, I hope that you will remember me in all things, good and bad. 

Worf..Ah, my friend.....How can I tell you that I have enjoyed our friendship without you becoming embarrassed....You have been there to keep not only me, but the entire ship safe. You have become the brother that always watched my back, and gave me options that I didn't realize at the time. You became my voice of reason when I couldn't find mine. Thank you, old friend...

Geordi....Too many years have gone by since we met at the Academy and yet, you still remained a very good and close friend. I do know that one day, you will sit in the command chair of your own ship and do all those things that you were meant to do. I wish you nothing but happiness, my friend. Remember me when you sit down for that late-night poker game and how I beat you with just a pair of a kind to your royal flush....

Data.....I have seen you grow in more ways than I can count, and yet you still kept that child-like innocence. How I wished that I had spent more time listening at your poetry recitals, heard you playing your violin and wishing I had joined you in your Sherlock Holmes adventures on the holodeck. You would often say that you wished you were more human..but you are more human than anyone I know. Keep your child-like nature with you, for that's YOU....I had grown accustomed to being cynical, bitter, and full of doubt but you helped me see things differently. You taught me to be more open to things and ideas than anyone else could. I am proud that you are a friend.


End file.
